My Love Has Yet To Wake
by xXDarkXTenshiXx
Summary: My first SoMa fanfiction. Made up from events of my life. Ending sadly is fake (I wish it is real.) Maka is abuse at home and bullied at school. Until, He comes and lights up her dark world. I suck at summaries. Read & Review please. RATED M FOR POTTY MOUTH WORDS AND ABUSE I GUESS...
1. This Is My Life

Why hello there!

Here is my story my love has yet to wake.

So this is my intro.

Soul Eater Cast comes in.

Soul: come on get with the story already.

DXT's glowing red death glare shooting at soul.

Maka: Soul! Don't be rude she is new. Plus, this is her first SoMa piece.

Soul: whatever I don't-

DXT kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

Patty starts laughing at him.

Maka: Kid can you hold DXT I will get soul to claim down.

Soul: NO GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! *TRYING to fight off Maka*

DXT: MAKE ME! :P

Soul: WHY YOU LITTLE-

Maka: MAKA CHOP!

Soul is knocked out cold.

Maka: *Sigh* sorry DXT.

DXT?

DXT: KID GIVE ME YOUR MARKER!

Kid hands over marker.

DXT: Thank you! This is what you get for making fun of me, Soul.

Draws all over Soul's face.

KID (whispers to Maka): Are you going to let her do that?

Maka: Well, Soul was asking for it.

Patty and black star: I WANT A TURN!

DXT: Be my guest.

Patty and Black Star: YAY!

DXT: oh right, I forgot my readers… *laughs* Yeah sorry.

Anyways here we start…

CHAPTAH 1! LOL

_**Remember this in this story the events that happen are true. It happened to me.**_

"MAKA, STOP! PLEASE FOR ME!"

That is the moment my first best friend, find out my little secret.

Let me start from the beginning:

Hello, my name is Maka Albarn. I am a student attending the DWMA. (A/N: sorry I don't know the name of it.) I live with my father. He is a demon delivered from hell. All he does is hurt me. I always lock myself in my room and reading my way into a different world. It does not work most of the time. He rapes me or hits me, tells me I am worthless. I am a servant to my dad.

Where is my mother?

She is traveling around the world all the time. So my father took me instead. I mean she was going to leave me anyways so why should I care?

I love/hate school.

I mean I love to learn and read stories. I hate the kids at my school because all they do is bully me.

_**So, that is my life.**_

_**Pain and suffering.**_

The only thing that makes me happy is reading.

_**Until, the day I met him.**_

He showed me what love is.

I was in my math class sitting in the back **alone** with an empty chair next to me. I was reading not paying attention to what my teacher was saying because I already finish my classwork and homework. When the teacher stopped and the door open to him.

Soul Eater, snow white hair, cherry colored eyes is all I seen of him. Until, my teacher told him to sit in the empty chair next to me. Then, people started to talk. They were calling him a freak. So, the teacher made them be quiet, then talk about boring squares and triangles.

"Hey."

"Who me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you seem cool. You act your age than, these little kids in this class." I was dumbfounded. We are all in the same grade, but then again, they did act like 5 year-olds.

"Yeah I know." I say with a fake smile written on my face.

"Stop it with the fake smile. So, what is your name?" he asked with a hint of sorrow in his voice.

I was shocked. That he could tell what my fake smile was? Even the kids who were with me in preschool couldn't figure out my fake smile. It only took him a second.

"Um…okay. My name is Maka Albarn." I was still a little shocked still.

"I like your name. My name is Soul Eater." He says happily

"Oh, okay." I say.

RIIINNNNGGG.

"Oh, Hey Maka can I ask you something?" he starts blushing.

"Anything… What is it?"

"Um… Can I be your-your weapon?"

I was shocked. Somebody actually wanted to be my weapon?

Who is he?

"Sure but why me?" I asked with a confused expression on my face.

"Cause everyone else seems taken and you are a cool person," He is trying to hide his blushing.

"So, after school I will walk you home and then talk a little more."

"Okay-" I start walking outside of the class.

"Hey! Maka! Can I walk you to your next class?" I nod.

We walk to the stairs until I see Kim and her group behind us. They're laughing evil like. Soul noticed I guess.

Kim pushes me into the stairs. I hit my head against one of the steps. I start to bleed. I remember Soul was by me and started swearing and yelling at Kim and her group until Kim says…

"Geez, just who the fuck are you? Her boyfriend or something?"

He paused, thinking, before saying:

"Yes I am. So you fucking bitches leave her alone.

He picks me up right before I knock out to peaceful sleep. I dream of a place where I can be happy in Soul's warm arms. Why am I dreaming of this? I awake up to the light of the window. I am in the nurse's office with a bandage wrapped around my forehead. I see Soul in a chair next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asks with sadness in his voice.

I look closer to his face. I reached up and touch his bruised eye. Did he get into a fight? I wanted to say something but I was scared too.

"Oh, yeah that thing I got into a fight with kid, black-star, and Ox. I guess they were protecting their girls."

Of course they would hurt you. I try to get up but I feel real dizzy and my legs feel heavy.

"Don't move that much Maka."

I try to move and I fall to Soul's arms.

"Soul… Why can't I-I" I said weakly.

"Move? Yeah the nurse said you may be dizzy for a while and you may not be able to walk."

I look up at the time to see it is two hours after school. I bet my father is waiting for me.

"I can take you to my place for a while." I nod at him.

Great I don't want to go home.

_**I want to be happy with him.**_

DXT: So how is it?!

Soul: R&R

DXT starts laughing.

Soul: what up with you?

DXT: NOTING!

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHA! You have a beard!

Everyone starts laughing.

Soul: SO NOT COOL…

DXT: R&R see you guys later! ;)


	2. Finding The Truth

DXT: HALLOWEEN IS COMING! My favorite day of the year! Guess what I am going as?

Soul: ME THE MOST AWESOME WEAPON ON THIS PLANET.

Maka and DXT do and Maka chop on soul.

DXT: no I'm being a witch. Readers I know what you're thinking. You're 15 and still trick or treating? No, I have my spoiled enough to ignore the oldest sister, little brother. That the oldest (ME) half to take him trick or treating. The bad thing is all he does is cry around because he is so spoiled. The BEST thing about it is FREE CANDY! I

Soul: *tries not to laugh*

Maka chop on Soul from Maka.

Soul stops laughing at me (and the pain). Then, remembers what DXT said…

Soul: Why a witch?

DXT: I am a dark (Fallen) angel but I also always wanted the powers of a witch. I think that will be cool.

Soul: FINE WHATEVER A COOL GUY LIKE ME DOESN'T CARE!

DXT and Maka again do a Maka chop

DXT:*sighs* Soul is so dumb. Anyways chapter 2!

~MAKA~

Soul's apartment is cozy and a little big. He has a living room, a kitchen, two bedrooms and two bathrooms. Soul showed me his apartment. All the walls were an eggshell color. Most of the flooring was rugs but the bathrooms, and the kitchen was all tiled royal blue. The rugs were a red wine color. We sat in his living room with a medium good size TV with a stand full with movies two speakers on each side of the TV. The cozy chair and couch were a dark purple color it almost looked like it was black.

Soul looks at me. "Are you okay?" I could tell by his eyes he was worried.

"Yes, I am fine." I say.

Soul looks away from me.

"Hey, so do you want to live with me I mean I have an extra room."

We are friends right? Plus, weapons and their partners are supposed to live with each other. But one thing rushed through my mind.

_**My father.**_

What am I supposed to say? I can't because of my father?

"Hey, it is okay if you don't want to I was asking…"

My phone rings I grab it and look who is calling my father. I look at Soul.

~SOUL~

Maka looks at me with sadden eyes. Then back at the phone then answers it. I wonder who it is.

"H-Hello?" She sounds almost scared. Then, you can hear yelling and swearing on the other side of the phone.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?! YOU LITTLE BITCH! IF YOU DON'T COME HOME BY THE TIME I GET BACK THEN YOU WILL GET FUCKING PUNISH! I WILL MAKE SURE THE PUNISHMENT IS VERY… _**Painful.**_"

Now I was wondering who the fuck was threating her. I mean she is so sweet, nice, and innocent. Why would anyone try to hurt her? I start to listen again. He keeps yelling and calling her names until she looks at me. Then, the phone goes silent.

"Well?" he says with a dark voice.

She looks down so I don't see her face.

"Yes, Father."

I was shocked. That low life was her father? What does he mean by painful? Does he- No there is no clue that she is getting abused. I hear a drop. I look down to see tear stained spots on my rug. She doesn't look up, she hangs up the phone.

"I got to go." She still doesn't look up at me. Then she starts to leave. I grab her forearm.

"Wait!" I say. She flinched when I grabbed her arm. She has her back turned to me.

"It is okay…" she turns around to look at me.

"I am fine." Two steams of tears go down her face. She fakes smiles at me. I was shocked. That is when I let go of her. She leaves the apartment; I sit there in the silence.

NO! I will go see for myself the truth. I run outside and I hop on my motorbike. She doesn't deserve this pain that I see within her. No one does…

I will find the truth.

DXT: Sorry if it is short and a little late. Oh, yeah when I say "that little spoiled brat!" I am talking about my little brother. Yeah that little brat hogs the computer a lot so whatever time I get it I write instead of Facebook, YouTube, etc.

Soul: I LOVE YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!

DXT: Maka chop!

Soul is out like a light.

DXT: PATTY!

Patty: yeah?!

DXT hands her permanent markers. Points at the knocked out Soul.

DXT: DRAW A GIRAFFE!

Patty: YAY!

DXT: Alright, that is all I have to say.

Later,

DXT


End file.
